Duchess Swan
Duchess Swan is destined to be a tragic heroine, but she is a strongly conflicted Royal, the Royal Duchess schemes to steal another’s destiny and their Happily Ever After. She believes that the Rebels' stories aren't as good as the Royals, therefore doesn't bother switching stories with them. Duchess is a talented ballerina with grace and poise, who tends to dance instead of walk. Personality Duchess Swan is a stubborn and cunning girl who is an opportunist and is willing to use bullying and dishonesty to get what she wants most: the promise of a Happily Ever After. She is jealous of princesses, Apple White and Ashlynn Ella most of all, who are destined for success and happiness, especially if they tend to take it for granted. Duchess looks down at Raven Queen, because she believes that Raven's story is just as bad as hers. Appearance Duchess has brown eyes, and long black, white and lilac hair which she wears in a low ponytail. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Duchess' name comes from the grace of a swan. Duchesses are trained-to-be graceful. In peerage, a duchess is ranked below a princess, symbolizing how Duchess is not the most popular girl at Ever After High. Family Duchess Swan is the daughter of Queen Odette from the fairy tale Swan Lake. It is unknown who her father is. Friends Duchess is infamous around Ever After High, however her closest friends are Faybelle Thorn and her partner in crime, Sparrow Hood. Lizzie Hearts is her roommate, but the two do not on good terms. However, like her roommate Lizzie, the two are easily misunderstood Royals, but Duchess is well aware of Lizzie's soon-to-be Happily Ever After. Romance Duchess might have a crush on Daring Charming. Pet Duchess has a pet trumpeter swan named Pirouette. Powers Duchess has unlimited swan powers. She can walk on water, fly, swim, and transform into a swan. Class Schedule *Advance Ballet *Dance Class-ic *General Villainy *Muse-ic *Princessology Color Scheme Duchess' color scheme consists of three colors: black, lavender, and white. Duchess adds colors like silver and extremely light grey. Outfit:Original Duchess has frilly gray edges coming out of her ballerina dress. Her ballerina dress is mostly white with pale black and gray areas and patterns around it. Duchess wears a hair ornament that is in the shape of a feather. Her shirt has bright white royal patterns and her skirt has bright white feather patterns and black spots. Her inner skirt is dusty gray with bright white spots. Outfit: Legacy Day Duchess wears a larger version of her basic outfit's crown. She wears a large feathery dress that contains various shades of white feathers. Trivia *Duchess has a tendency to call people "dear" whenever she feels cocky as she uses the word sarcastically rather than endearingly. *A Rebel seal sign is shown in her background from True Hearts Day Part 1, yet Duchess is a Royal. *Duchess's favourite food is Almonds and Avocado. *Her star sign is Taurus. *Muse-ic is Duchess' least favourite subject as she does not sing very well. She admits herself that she honks horribly when she sings. *Duchess' pet swan Pirouette, sleeps in a nest next to Duchess' bed in her dorm room. Gallery Duchess Swan - True Hearts Day Art.png|Duchess in true hearts day Duchess Swan Legacy Day - TTOLD.png|Duchess on Legacy Day Duchess in Swan Form.png|Duchess in Swan Form Duchess Swan - Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work Duchess Swan the Daughter of the Swan Princess.png|Daughter of the Swan Princess Duchess Dancing - Blondie's Just Right.png|Duchess Dancing Duchess Swan - True Hearts Day Part Three.png|Duchess in True Hearts Day part 3 Duchess Swan - True Hearts Day Part One.png|Duchess Swan Duchess and Ashlynn - True Hearts Day Part Two.png|Duchess & Ashlynn Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Duchess Swan Pages